


Golden Mornings

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanderssides - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, its just really cute n fluffy lol, literally just plotless fluff, logicality - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Waking up to a golden morning





	Golden Mornings

Morality was warm and peaceful.  
His limbs were heavy with rest and his mind foggy with sleep. The blankets were tucked loosely around his body and the baggy shirt Morality wore to bed was comfortably soft against his skin. Soft, golden sunlight filtered into the room, lightening the darkness behind his eyelids. Patton wasn't thinking about much right now, he was simply enjoying feeling so warm and comfortable and safe. He basked in the glow of waking up after a good night's sleep. Slowly he became more aware, the idea of morning floating to his awareness, and Morality automatically began the lazy process of properly waking up.

 

First he scrunched his eyes shut tighter, sighing contentedly then opening his mouth in a small yawn. Next he shifted around slightly, stretching his muscles and relaxing again. Patton then realised he could feel a heavy warmth from right beside him. He could feel an arm flung comfortably around his waist, felt pyjama clad legs intertwined with his. A slow smile broke out into his face and he opened his eyes, blinking blearily and reaching blindly for his glasses.

 

When Morality eventually found them and clumsily slid them into his face, movements still slow and heavy with tendrils of sleep, he blinked a few times and focused his attention on Logan.

The gentle beams of golden sunlight that cast the room into a soft glow illuminated his boyfriend's face like a halo. Logic's glasses were already on, and he was propping himself up on one elbow, the other arm still wrapped around Morality's waist. It was a warm, familiar, comforting weight. Logan's expression, however, was what caught Morality's attention and made his heart bloom with a sudden rush of love, a wave so strong it made his head soon and his happy smile grow.

 

There were only a few words that could be used to describe Logic's expression as he gazed down at Morality. The look was fond, tender, full of adoration and love. Logan's warm brown eyes were soft, and he smiled when he saw Patton's eyes flicker open. It was a small smile, but the boundless peaceful happiness it held was stunning. Logic's expression was open and vulnerable, love gently carved into each and every feature, allowing Morality's heart to flutter because that look was for him. He was the one Logan loved, he was the one these soft, loving looks were reserved for, he was the only one who got to experience them.

 

"Gosh, I love you so much." Morality breathed, raising his arms out of the cocoon of blankets that encased he and Logic and wrapping them gently around Logan's neck. He used that as leverage to stretch up and place a gentle, lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too." Logan whispered quietly, and darn, Morality's cheeks were going to hurt from smiling soon. Logic had recently become much more comfortable with saying I love you and showing any type of affection. Morality was both proud and happy with that change.

 

Then Logan was leaning down and gently pressing their lips together again, and Patton sighed happily because this felt perfect. Their lips moved softly, gently against each other again and again, their kisses slow and sweet and unhurried. It felt like they had all the time in the world, that this golden morning was infinite. At one point Logic had lowered himself down onto the bed again, so now they were cuddling even more. Patton's arms were still wrapped around Logan's neck, fingers idly playing with Logic's soft hair. Logic had one hand pressed gently against the back of Morality's head as they gently fitted their mouths together, the other hand absently rubbing circles on Morality's hip, where the baggy shirt was riding up slightly.

 

To Patton, it seemed like this morning couldn't get any more perfect. He was warm and comfortable and peaceful; the blanket was still wrapped around he and Logan's tangled legs, their arms wrapped around each other, their chests pressed close. The sunlight was a warm golden glow that made everything picturesque, and Logic was kissing him so, so gently, like he was afraid Morality would disappear. Like Morality was the best thing to ever happen to him, and Logan didn't want to ever let him to.

 

That made Patton's stomach fill with delighted butterflies, made his heart full with love and adoration for his boyfriend, made his spirits soar. This was the perfect way to start the day. He was so happy already, he just wanted to lay in this bed with Logic and stay like that forever.

 

Eventually, though, they split apart and simply enjoyed the other's embrace. Logic now had his head buried in Morality's shoulder, breath sending steady, warm puffs of air onto Patton's neck. Patton had the side of his head resting atop Logan's head, his eyes closed in bliss. Soon, there was a quiet mumble from Logic.

"Good morning." He smiled against Patton's shoulder. Morality laughed and somehow inched closer to his boyfriend, tightening the hug.

"Good morning indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
